dragonlegionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Legion Wiki:Fusion Tips
Fusion It's time for our eleventh ''tip of the day! Yesterday, GM Zoser discussed MP Management and why it is important. If you haven’t read it, be sure to check it out! ^^ Today we will be introducing a' special guest''' for today's tip! One of our very own GS'es has provided all the information found below! Thank you Twingkey! Today's tip of the day is Fusion. There are two types of Fusion:' Power Up Fusion' and Evolution Fusion. What is Power Up Fusion? Using Power Up Fusion increases a hero’s growth to make it level up. Whenever a hero levels up, its stats will slightly increase. To use the Power Up Fusion, tap “Fusion.” Select a hero you want to level up as your Base Hero, and then select other heroes to use as materials. Using Grimoires as your materials is a great way to level up your cards faster.' Grimoires' are forbidden books that are used as materials to strengthen a Hero. For example, using a Grimoire – Intro ® gives more growth to your Base card than an ordinary R card. Grimoires '''can be obtained through Missions, Collecting Relics, the Arcana Shop, Battle Stamps, and sometimes the Item Shop! There are other specific types of cards and methods that can increase the growth of your Base Hero: *Use materials that are the same element as your Base Hero. *Use higher rarity cards to level up your Base Hero. *Fuse ten (10) N cards to an N+ card. Then fuse that N+ card to your Base Hero. (This method gives more growth to your cards than fusing those ten (10) N cards to your Base Hero directly.) '''What is Evolution Fusion? With Evolution Fusion, you will evolve a hero to its next form by fusing two of the same hero. To use the Evolution Fusion, tap “Fusion.” Then tap “Evolution.” A card evolves from its base form to a + form, to a ++ form, to its final form (FF). Evolution can only be done when the material card is either the same or a lower form of the Base Card. When a hero evolves, its appearance changes, and its maximum stat values will increase. Also, the hero will inherit 5% of the materials hero's ATK/DEF/BRG/SHD. If the materials hero is at its maximum level, the base hero will inherit 10% instead. The most basic Evolving method '''would be the 4–6 method. The 4 represents the amount of cards used to reach its FF. The 6 represents the amount of cards maxed before evolving. *Phase 1: Evolve Base = (R+) (at max level) Evolve material = (R+) (at max level) Result = +(R+) *Phase 2: Evolve Base = +(R+) (at max level) Evolve material = (R+) (at max level) Result = ++(R+) *Phase 3: Evolve Base = ++(R+) (at max level) Evolve material = (R+) (at max level) Result = SR You can increase the overall stats of your Base Card even more through '''Limit Breaks! What are Limit Breaks? When a hero is at its final form and its level is maxed, it can have Limit Breaks. When you fuse your hero with the same card or a lower form of that card, it''' gains 1 Limit Break Point'.When your hero gains a certain amount of Limit Break Points, a' Limit Break''' will occur, which will raise the hero's maximum level by 1. And that concludes our Tip of the Day! Don't forget, if you have any questions, feel free to contact us! Stay tuned for tomorrow's GM Tip of the Day! - GS Twingkey